Frostival
by Eclare070897
Summary: What I hope will happen at the Frostival.


**Frostival One Shot...No Problem :)**

Eli clutched his black jacket closer to his body and cursed himself for deciding to wear leather when it was absolutely freezing outside. He had half a mind to turn around and walk home but all he had to do was imagine the look of sadness Fiona and Imogen would give him if he didn't show up and he gained the urge to continue walking. Fiona and Imogen had worked weeks on this Frostival, perfecting it so Katie and Marisol could feel the utter disappointment that they felt when they got suspended. Imogen was heartbroken when she got suspended. She was used to people shunning her but she didn't know it would go this far. She didn't care for Katie or Marisol, she cared about getting accepted into the right college. She knew that you couldn't be less than perfect if you were appyling to the best schools but Fiona assured her that she would get accepted anywhere because she was perfect. There was one point when, after Eli saw Imogen crying over this type of stress, that he wanted to join in on the revenge but he quickly convinced himself it wouldn't be good for his mental health. He was different than he was two years ago. He had to be even more cautious of the things he did. While he wanted to ensure that Imogen didn't shed another tear on the topic, he didn't want to make it impossible for him to go to sleep at night. Eli had other priorities and although he was always there for Imogen, he didn't want to go into another manic episode.

He continued walking, the cold breeze biting his face until his cheeks could be mistaken for cherries. Eli didn't want to be there for a long time because it would be crowded, loud, and cold and he has a room that's empty and warm with a bed crying for him to crawl under its blankets. Plus, let's face it, Eli isn't a fan of everyone that roams the halls of Degrassi and they'll all be there unless they want to miss the event of the year. _**I'm just going to walk in, go on a couple of rides, eat a little cotton candy then leave. **_Even as Eli saw the rows of countless rides that Fiona managed to bring, his enthusiam stayed the same. Play. Eat. Leave. That was the plan. Eli walked through the entrance after paying the small fee. He took his phone out of his pocket and held it in his palm. _1 new message from Mom. _

_**Call me when your done Brat. I don't want you walking home that late so I'll pick you up. Don't get any unexpecting girls pregnant.**_

__Eli rolls his eyes and sends a quick 'sure' back to Cece. Going down to his contacts, Eli clicks on Fiona's name. She wanted him to text her when he got there.

_**Eli: I'm here.**_

_**Fiona: Where?**_

_**Eli: By the ticket booth.**_

_**Fiona: Don't do ANYTHING!**_

_**Eli: Fine**_

_**Fiona: We'll be there right now**_

__Eli sighs, dropping his phone back into his pocket. He really didn't want to be here...he didn't even know why he was here. He knew Imogen and Fiona wouldn't be that hurt if he didn't come and even if they were, he knew they would get over it. Something attracted him to this carnival. It was like an invisible rope was tugging him around. It wasn't the bright lights...that's for sure.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, it's nice of you to join us," Imogen's voice called out for behind him. A smirk curled onto his face as he turned around.

"You guys always take forever. I wonder what was taking you guys so long this time," Eli slyly states, wrapping his arms around Fiona and then Imogen.

"They weren't doing anything wrong, I promise," a soft voice says. Eli tilts his head and notices a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Her curves were hidden behind the bulky jacket she had on. Eli smirks as Jessica wraps her arms around him. The gesture may have seemed far from innocent as Jessica tangled herself in Eli's body but he knew better. Imogen had met her in one of her painting classes.

"How's it going with Adam?" Eli whispers into her ear.

"It's going. With his history, he's so scared to get into a relationship but I'll keep on trying. By the way, where is he?" Jessica desperately asks.

"He'll be here. His mom is just a little hesitant after what happened at the last Degrassi event," Eli jokes, smirking slightly. Jessica tosses her head back and lets out a little laugh.

"God, that scar on his shoulder is so hot," Jessica gushes.

"That's what I told him when it happened!"

"You guys have an audience," Fiona announces. Jessica steps back and Eli casually looks behind him. There she was. Her hair neatly placed into a beautifully knit hat, her jackets snuggling into her body and her eyes glinting more than the snow on the ground. Eli's heart drops a little, looking at her and not being able to wrap his arms around her hurt his chest in ways he didn't think were possible. Looking at her made him want to rip his hair out. He was such a screw up and it cost him the taste of her lips and the sound of her voice. Just looking at her reminded him of all the things he did wrong. Suddenly, he was back in the hospital, his pathetic body calling out for her. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair almost forgetting that he had a hat on. He turned around to his friends, noticing that look of pity on their faces. Now, he _**really **_didn't want to be there.

"Let's go on the tea cups," Eli frantically suggests, he wanted to be away from her as soon as possible. He couldn't be guilty his entire life and he knew that. He already apologized but whenever he looked at her eyes he felt like he couldn't apologize enough. Her eyes used to be clean and innocent, now they were clouded over with pain and he knew he was part of it. His friends still weren't moving.

"I have to get my tickets. Let's go get my tickets," Eli attempts, hoping that they would get the point and actually start moving. Fiona looks at Eli sympethetically, interlocking their arms.

"We have unlimited tickets. I gave all the ticket takers your picture and everything. No need to worry," Fiona excitedly states when she breaks out of her pitiful trance.

"That's great," Eli fakes enthusiam. She said that he didn't have to worry so why was his anxiety reaching its height? Could he literally not be anywhere near Clare Edwards without falling apart? He knew she was the string that tugged him along but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want Clare to be the biggest part of his life anymore but she was and he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried.

"The lines are going to start getting long and those tea cups are just calling for me," Eli tries again and this time, his friends actually listened. They nodded their heads excitedly.

"This is going to be the best night ever," Jessica proclaims and Imogen nods in agreement. Fiona rolls her eyes lightly, she wasn't Jessica's biggest fan. She just didn't like how close Imogen and her were. Eli thought it was cute how jealous Fiona got. She was so hopelessly in love with Imogen but she hadn't even realized it. Eli smirks slightly at his friends. He was lucky to have them after everything he had done.

"Eli, wait up," a voice calls from behind him and Eli's body freezes up. He desperately wants to believe that he was just hearing things but he couldn't ignore Fiona's expectant look. He just wanted to run away but he couldn't so he hesitantly turns around and hopes for the best.

"Hey Edwards, anything wrong?" Eli asks, hoping that his voice was more confident than his thoughts. Clare just stared at him for a while and Eli involuntarily raises an eye brow.

"Edwards?" Eli says and Clare snaps out of it. She nervously twiddles with her thumbs and looks at the ground. _**I love you**_. Eli quickly thought but scolded himself after the thought popped into his mind.

"Um...I-I was just wondering if you would...possibly...maybe...accompany me on some of these rides?" Clare stutters, blushing slightly. Eli chuckles at how cute she looked, it reminded him of the day he ran over her glasses. That day seemed like distant history.

"I would love to Edwards but I was just about to go onto the tea cups with these lovely ladies," Eli says, wrapping his arms around all the girls.

"I think we could handle one ride without you," Jessica intervenes, giving Eli a look that threatened to kill him if he didn't run off with Clare. Eli sent her a look of resentment.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your fun," Clare asks, her face remaining innocent but a hint of sassiness in her voice.

"Nope, just bring him back," Fiona nonchallantly replies and Eli flashes her the same look he flashed Jessica. In his mind, Imogen was his only friend now, she stood behind Fiona and gave the others looks of disappointment. Eli rolls his eyes and rocks on his feat for a little while, trying to find a way out of this situation. Fiona and Jessica knew he couldn't be around Clare, why were they doing this to him?

"I guess I can join you on a few rides...only if your absolutely sure you want to?" Eli asks, he wasn't in the mood for another one of Clare's shows and he refused to break down because of her again. He had gotten so better and Clare wasn't going to mess with him again. "I'm positive," Clare confidently states.

"Okay...well then I guess I'll meet you guys later," Eli says, wrapping the girls into another round of hugs.

"I'm sorry but you have to get some closure," Fiona whispers in his ear as he hugs her.

"I hate you," he whispers back before letting her go and walking towards Clare. Clare offers him a warm smile when he reaches her and he pushes down the urge to roll his eyes at her. _**What did she need? **_

"So what do you want to go on first?" Eli asks, hoping to get this over with quickly.

"I actually...wanted to talk."

"About what?" Eli aks.

"You...me...us," Clare spits out. Eli laughs at her involuntarily. He didn't want to come off like a ass but this was absurd. All these times he tried to talk to her about their situation and she chooses to talk to him when his life was at its best.

"Last time I checked, the us was done a little under a year ago."

"Trust me, I know," Clare fires back. Eli rolls his eyes, was she going to start talking about how much she hated him because he already heard it all. Nothing she could say would be new or any less painful.

"Then what do we have to talk about?" Eli asks, pursing his lips. Clare's mouth hangs wide open.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Clare asks, a light film of tears in her eyes. Eli immediately regrets his choice of words. He walks towards her and is about to put his arms around her when he questions if that would be the right thing to do. He didn't know if hugging her would just make her go into a fit of sobs.

"Listen, I'm sorry but this is just a little shocking. Everytime I tried to talked to you about...us, you would run off and kiss your step brother. You never listened to me Clare and I needed you to listen to me," Eli's voice softens.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't ready. I couldn't look at you without being reminded about how great we were. You were always in my mind and Jake was a temporary replacement of some sort. He made me forget and kept me stapled to the ground when I felt like I would just fall," Clare explained. Eli shook his head softly.

"It's okay that you loved him Clare. You don't have to call him my 'replacement' just to spare my feelings. I've already accepted that you moved on," Eli honestly says.

"But...but I haven't Eli. I see you around school and you're just so happy without me. I'm all alone. Even when I'm with all my friends, I feel so alone. Eli...you were the only one that made me feel...together. I just wanted you to know that-"

"Stop. Please stop. Clare...I can't hear this. I'm in a good place. I can't risk that again. You don't love me Clare. You've convinced yourself that you love because you're not at your best right now. You've been through a lot and you know that you could just crawl back to me when you need to because I can't stand to see you cry but please don't lie to me about how your hopelessly in love with me. You aren't...so stop it," Eli says, closing his eyes tightly and wishing that he were home.

"But, I am. Eli just listen to-"

"Clare, you don't understand. Through our entire relationship you thought I was obsessed with you. Clare, I wasn't obsessed with you...I was in love with you. I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I was trying to make you happy. That's what love is, Clare. It's making sure that the other person is happy. Clare, I want you to be happy and know you aren't happy with me. You're just trying to make it work with someone because your other relationships haven't been the best but it isn't going to happen. We're a mess, separately and together, what kind of foundation would we build for a relationship that way? It just won't make sense," Eli simply states, shaking his head from left to right. Clare's looking at the ground quietly and Eli sighs, putting his hands in his pocket and looking around. When Clare doesn't start talking he begins to walk away. Each step he takes feels like a bullet in the heart, he can't believe he ended all his chances.

"No," Clare softly says from behind him. Eli doesn't think he hears correctly so he keeps walking.

"No," Clare says a little louder and Eli turns around this time. All of the sudden, Clare is charging at him, her little hands balled into fists. She looks at him, a menacing glare on her face. Her nose is just inches away from Eli's. Eli loses his train of thought as he smells her familiar strawberry scent.

"No. No. No. No. You are not just going to walk away from me."

"What? You can't handle it when the tables are turned," Eli states, this time knowing he sounds like an ass. Clare doesn't walk away though.

"Do you still love me?" Clare blantanly asks, no hesitance in her voice. Eli's eyes widen.

"I...wait...what?"

"Do. You. Still. Love. Me?" Clare asks, making it simple for Eli. She cocks her head to the side and impatiently taps her foot. Eli looks at her and anger starts boiling in his stomach and exploding in his chest.

"You have no right to ask me that question," Eli whispers through gritted teeth, clenching his hands tightly. They were both beyond angry. Eli didn't know why Clare was being so stubborn.

"Cut the defensive act. It's a simple question. Do you still love me?"

"Clare...I...you know I do," Eli says. Clare smiles victoriously.

"Eli, I watched you hug and kiss Imogen for two days straight. I don't know how you managed to do it with Jake and I for three months. Whenever you touched her, I felt like rippig my heart out of my chest just so I wouldn't be able to feel. It took me a long time to realize but I love you. I made a mistake when I left you. I just couldn't handle the way you expressed your love."

"I don't blame you, I was insane."

"No, you were sick but you're better now. I understand it, I have this feeling in my chest that I want to climb to the top of the world and scream that I love you because I do. I love you so much, whether you want to be together or not," Clare states, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Eli's neck. Eli puts his shaky hands on her waist.

"Well, I may not be able to bring you to the top of the world but we can go to the top of a ferris wheel," Eli says, pulling his lips into a smirk. Clare's heart flutters when she sees his smirk. She missed it so much.

"It's a deal," Clare says, undoing their bodies and grabbing Eli's hand. He had trouble accepting that this moment was real but even if it was a dream, he was going to live it to the fullest. Eli got Clare on with his unlimited tickets and they were soon on the top of the carnival.

"Are you going to start screaming?" Eli asks.

"Oh yeah," Clare fearfully says.

"I love Eli," she says, barely above a whisper. Eli stifles a laugh next to her.

"That's the best you can do," Eli says, widening his eyes slightly. He remembers the last time he asked Clare to scream in front of a bunch of people...she just needed a little motivation. Clare rubs her hands on her coat.

"I love Eli," she screams, practically piercing Eli's ear drums. A couple people look at her look at her like she's crazy while others look at her in awe.

"Your turn," Clare says. Eli smirks, realizing Clare was remembering the same thing he was.

"Yeah not my style," Eli says. Clare giggles and leans in to kiss him. For a minute, the world stops. In their minds everything is quiet. The world has finally decided to give them some peace. Eli kisses her softly but it lingers for a while and Clare wondered if she'd float away if Eli's arm wasn't around her waist. He pulls away, dropping his forhead on hers without opening his eyes. His head was pounding and he loved it.

"Do you think was can pick up where we left off?" Eli asks.

"Last time I checked, we left off in a hospital so no...but we can be ten times better. We just have to take it slow. We can start off as friends and work our way up," Clare says. Eli leans in and gives her another slow, mind blowing kiss.

"After tonight," she says, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

**Hope you loved it...Review. **


End file.
